Friendship (AFL game)
One of the most important things Players need to do in Pretty Country games is increase friendship with the other people (and animals) in the game. Raising friendships with the characters will unlock new quotes box. Raising friendship with your animals will increase your chances as well as increasing the star quality of items that animals produce. 'Basics' Players can find their friendship levels with townspeople in the Assets menu. Press B in front of the bookcase (or touch in iOS/Android AFL game) and move to the list of residents. Friendship symbols are on a number from 0 to 10. When you reach the appropriate FS point value, a symbol will appear next to the character's name. The friendship measurement is different compared to its predecessor Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Before, friendship is drawn with percentage meter (e.g. "5% TP") and measured in % Team Points (% TP). In A Flowery Life, friendship indicator is measured with --- symbols with Heart Points (e.g. 5,000 HP = 0 FS). Each townspeople has a pair of 10 specific symbol that represents their culture. Germanic characters have edelweiss, Latin's have periwinkle flower (vinca minor), Nordic countries have a snowflake, Characters from English-speaking countries have a white daisy, Slavs have a sunflower, and Asians have Sakura flower. There are a few townspeople that have no symbols at all, which means that the Player cannot raise friendship with that person. For magical characters such as Flower Queen, Renee, and Henry - instead of specific origin symbols, they have a Red Flower as Friendship indicator. Henry and Momoka have invisible symbols. The player still have to give him or her gifts in order to woo one of them, but the player can't tell how far along they are in the love process. The easiest way to raise friendships is by talking to people daily and giving them gifts. Talking to a person will earn you +100 friendship points per day. Unlike previous games before Angelic Days, friendship will not decrease if the Player does not talk to someone for a while. Gifts that you give will earn you different amounts of FS depending on how much the person likes the gift. Each person in game has different gift preferences, so try to give a gift that will give you the most FS impact. You can only give one gift per day. If you have ignored a person for awhile, they will not accept your gifts. To get the person to take gifts again, just talk to them for that day and then try to give the person a gift the next day. 'Gifts' The town is inhabited by around 100 different villagers, each with their own likes, dislikes, schedules, families and occupations. Most characters follow a certain profile of gifts: there is one ingredient that they favorite any dish that contains it, and they like the ingredient by itself. For the most part, cooked items are the best gifts. Note also that the lists of likes and dislikes here are not comprehensive; instead they are just general frameworks for finding good gifts. It's also notable that there are certain items that absolutely no one likes; these gifts are either 'disliked' or 'hated' by everyone. Points are depending on the person's opinion how they like your item... *Favorite Gift = +800 HP (Blooming Pink Flowers) *Loved Gift = +500 HP (Floating Hearts) *Liked Gift = +300 HP (Floating Musical Note) *Disliked Gift = -200 HP (Scribbles) *Hated Gift = -400 HP (Anger Symbol) *Horror Gift = -1000 HP (Danger Skull) If you give the person disliked or hated gift, it doesn't matter. The only outcome that you may lose Friendship Symbols, which you can refill by giving them gifts and participate in Friend Events. Every marriage candidates "generally" like the same gifts, but they do vary here and there. For example, the Sexy-type bachelorettes (e.g. Sarah, Shiho) like beautiful things, such as perfume and gems, but the Cool-type bachelorettes don't like them. Gifts No One Likes: Boots, Empty Can, Failed Dish (recipes that didn't turn out right), Trash. Additional Notes: *Every Lovely-type bachelorette seems to like chocolate, strawberries, along with flowers that are colored pink and red. *Most Germanic candidates seem to dislike yogurt. *All Latin candidates (excluding Sonata) seem to like pies and cakes. In Sonata's case, she likes Grape-flavoured recipes. *The three Anglo-Saxon members (Fubuki, Siren, and Judy) seem to dislike raw fish recipes, such as Shrimp, Tempura Udon, Noodles, etc. *Most Nordic candidates seem to dislike sauerkraut. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only